Hidan and Itachi are Creepers
by Jashin's Kitsune
Summary: What happens to a bored Jashinist with an evil mind and a helpful weasel and a pissed of Kakuzu read to find out. Warning cursing and bad singing as torture


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my creeper song and my ideas.

**Hidan and Itachi are creepers.**

It was a normal day at Akatsuki, all except for one very bored Jashinist, who unfortunately came up with a song.  
><em>"I'm a creeper that's the way I roll I'm a creeper staring out my window<em>

_Because you know I'm there….there doing nothing but stare….stare_

_I'm a creeper standing right behind you I'm a creeper I know where to find you_

_I'm creeping right there…..There and you don't know where…..where_

_At night I'm hiding out side and I know were to hide, because I know where you are from nine to five_."

The Jashinist sang out loud much to the annoyance of his partner who is, yes you guessed it, counting his money.  
>"Hidan that is the third time you have sung that stupid fucking song this morning, now will you please shut the fuck up!"<br>"If you don't like it then go somewhere else dipshit!"  
>"Fine I will, and when I get back you better stop singing that song, or I'll rip out your vocal cords and shove them up your ass, GOT IT!"<br>And with that said Kakuzu stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
>"Hehehe operation one of the plans to piss off Kakuzu has begun."<br>Hidan then left there room to find Itachi, where ever the weasel was.  
>After searching around the base looking for Itachi, Hidan was about to give up when he heard Itachi singing, following the noise Hidan barged into the bathroom where Itachi was taking a shower. Running back out with blushed stained cheeks Hidan said a quick sorry and waited in the living room of the base for Itachi.<br>Eventually Itachi got out of the shower and went to the living room where Hidan was and sat right next to him with a very unhappy face.  
>"Why are you looking at me like that."<br>"You walked in when I was taking a shower."  
>"I said I was sorry sheesh."<br>"That still doesn't change anything."  
>"Fine I'll do something to make it up to you."<br>"Hmmm let's see….ok I got it, when Christmas comes around I want you to lick a frozen pole and stay like that for a day."

"Well I won't help you with your plan unless you do what I say."  
>"…..fine."<br>"Good now what did you need my help with."  
>"Ok this is what I got in mind….mumble…whisper."<br>And if you were to look at Hidan and Itachi's faces you would see evil smirks.  
>"Ok step two of the plan starts now."<br>As Hidan and Itachi walk back to Kakuzu and Hidan's room they think more about the plan.  
>When they get there Hidan opens the door slowly and walks in and closes the door leaving Itachi out till his part comes in.<br>Kakuzu can sense that it was Hidan that entered the room and boringly went back to counting his money but at the same time keeping a close eye on Hidan.  
>Hidan then walked to his bed and lays down, then looking to the side table he grabs some loose change that was laying there and started to flick them in the air one at a time to where they would hit the ceiling.<br>After a while of this Kakuzu started to get a little annoyed, and _gently_ got up and grabbed Hidan's hand that had the coins and took them by force.  
>"Is it possible for you to shut the fuck up for ten seconds."<br>"Well apparently not."  
>"….Hidan" Kakuzu said in cold dark voice.<br>"Yeeeesssss." He said with a smirk.  
>Kakuzu now pissed could not stand another word from Hidan and let go of Hidan's wrist and not even a second after that he had his hand around Hidan's neck instead.<br>"What the-"  
>"Shut up!"<br>Kakuzu lifted Hidan up by his neck and slammed him into a wall.  
>"Shut the fuck up" Kakuzu hissed into Hidan's ear "or you'll regret it".<br>Pulling back his hand Kakuzu forms a fist and lets it loose on Hidan's face breaking his nose with a resounding crack.  
>"You fucking asswipe dipshit mother fucking dickhead, you broke my fucking nose you bastard!"<br>Itachi hearing Hidan's cursing ran into the room and saw Hidan's broken nose and blood running down his face.  
>"Kakuzu," Itachi said pointing at Kakuzu.<br>Kakuzu made the mistake of looking Itachi in the eyes and was caught in his Sharingan.  
>Kakuzu appeared tied to a pole by a chakra enforced chain and couldn't move. Itachi appeared in front of Kakuzu and began to sing.<p>

"_I'm a creeper that's the way I roll I'm a creeper staring out my window_

_Because you know I'm there….there doing nothing but stare….stare_

_I'm a creeper standing right behind you I'm a creeper I know where to find you_

_I'm creeping right there…..There and you don't know where…..where_

_At night I'm hiding out side and I know were to hide, because I know where you are from nine to five."_

When Itachi finished he said to Kakuzu "It has been one second you have 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds more of this to go."  
>oXo<p>

**: Several Months Later, on a snowy day:**

"Hidan" Itachi said with an evil smirk "guess what you have to do!"  
>"OH SHIT!"<br>(Insert the evil laugh right about now)

…

Poor Hidan XD  
>Go lick a poll bitch<br>Ya it's kind of short but it was just a dream I had and decided to write it.  
>Reviews are loved, tell me what you think. : 3<br>Oh and while you're at it if you haven't already, read my story **life is just a word **and review so I can update.  
><strong>No flames <strong>instead put a helpful thought / constructive criticisms  
><strong>Again I will say no flames, or I'll set my overly hyper energetic weasel  Itachi on a sugar high on you XD  
><strong>(now goodnight it's 4:14 in the morning bye)


End file.
